Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inter-vehicle communication system and an inter-vehicle communication method.
Background
In the related art, optical communication systems using light have been proposed. In an optical communication system, a transmission device includes a light-emitting element such as an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) and transmits information by emitting light having a modulated intensity according to the light-emitting element. A reception device includes a photodiode and receives information by receiving and demodulating the light emitted by the transmission device. The reception device performs demodulation corresponding to intensity modulation, for example, by reading out an electric charge generated by photoelectric conversion in the photodiode a plurality of times during one period of a carrier wave formed of the intensity-modulated light.
Japanese Patent No. 3427187 discloses a technology in which an optical communication using LEDs (Light-Emitting Diodes) between vehicles is used to measure a relative phase to each other.